


Best Laid Plans

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow rested her chin in her hand as she stared at the computer screen. She scrolled down the page, skimming through the information, hoping something would jump out at her.

"Anything, Willow?" 

"Nope, sorry. Nothing yet. I'm hoping that I'll get some email tonight, but I'm not holding my breath." She looked away from the screen to where Giles was leaning on the check out counter eating a banana. "Are you having trouble with your body's potassium?" 

"What? Why do you ask that?" 

"Well, you've been eating a lot of bananas lately." 

He cleared his throat nervously and blushed a faint pink. "Well, um, they're tasty." He finished the last bite and tossed the peel into the trashcan. "II'm going to go out for a bit. I'm expecting a call from a book retailer. He's supposed to call with some books I've been looking for. If he does, would you ask him to meet me here? I'll be back around eight?" Realizing what he'd said, he blushed again. "I mean, if you don't mind. If you don't have plans." 

"Nope. I'm a free woman tonight. I'd be happy to stick around. I'm going to do some more research anyway." 

He walked over to the table to pick up his jacket off the chair next to her. "Thank you, Willow. I can't imagine what I'd do without you." He reached over and touched a soft strand of hair, pushing it back out of her eyes. A rush of heat went up his spine and he stepped away quickly. "I'll see you later, then." 

She watched him as he hurried out. When the library doors swung shut behind him, she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh my. Later then." 

*****

The phone rang, startling Willow. She bolted out of her chair, grabbing a stake just in case. Realizing it was just the phone; she picked up the receiver. "Hello? Um, Sunnydale High School Library. May I help you?" 

"Rupert Giles, please." 

"I'm afraid Mr. Giles isn't in right now." 

"I see." 

"Areare you the man with the books? You have some books for him?" 

"Yes. He mentioned me?" His voice was a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

"Yes, he did. He was hoping you could meet him here at eight this evening? He said he'd be back at eight." She pulled a notepad over and wrote the time on it. "Would that be convenient?" 

"Are you Mr. Giles secretary?" 

"No, just doing him a favor." Willow felt the blush heat her face. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was flirting with her. 

"And will you be there this evening? I don't know the area very well, I might arrive early. Will you keep me company?" 

"That's not my job. I'm a student. I'm just relaying Mr. Giles' message. Can I tell him to expect you?" 

He laughed softly. "Yes. Tell Mr. Giles I'll be there." 

Willow hung up the phone, feeling unsettled. She filled out the message for Giles and gathered her things. As soon as her information came over the computer, she was getting out of the library. Whoever this guy was, she was positive she didn't want to be alone with him. 

"Well, hello little girl." 

Willow turned quickly and her breath caught in her chest. "HelloEthan." 

"Ah, you remember me. I'm honored." He strolled into the library, making his way to the table Willow was sitting at. "What are you working on?" He leaned over, his warm breath caressing her throat. 

She pulled away, practically falling out of her chair. "Nothing." She straightened and scooted her chair away. "I was just leaving actually. I have to go and do my homework and other things. Buffy's waiting for me and I have to go meet her and if I'm even the slightest bit late she'll come here and she'll find you and I'm pretty sure she won't be happy, so I really have to leave so that she doesn't do anything to you that you might regret." 

"And here I was, thinking you didn't care." 

"I don't." She looked at him, indignation lighting her features. "I don't care what happens to you. I just don't want to upset Buffy." 

He smiled slyly, but didn't comment. He tilted his head, observing her. "When will Ripper be here?" 

"How do you know he's not here now?" 

Gods, she was defensive. "Because you haven't screamed for help." His hand reached out and covered her own. "Which, I'm almost positive you would have done had he been hiding in the office." He moved forward on his chair, applying pressure to the hand he held. "Not that he'd be much help if I really wanted to do something to you." He eased the pressure and leaned back. "Which I don't." 

"Youyou don't?" Willow struggled for her breath. Something about having him that close had made something as simple as breathing seem awfully difficult. 

"No. I'm here in a completely professional capacity. I have some books Ripper wants." 

"You! It was you on the phone!" 

"Yes, and you lied to me. You said you wouldn't be here." 

"Well, you lied too. You always lie." Her eyes widened as she accused him. She pointed at him. "It's not nice to lie. On purpose, which you did and I didn't." 

Leaning forward, he captured her finger between his teeth, grinding them slightly, he gave her a rakish wink. She eeped and pulled her hand back, burying it under her leg. "So tell me, little girl, is the rumor true?" 

"Don't call me that. And what rumor. Not that I'd tell you anything." 

Ethan leaned back and propped his feet on the table. Willow's eyes traveled along the lean line of his legs, from his crossed ankles to the juncture of his thighs. She blushed at her boldness, dropping her head so that her hair fell forward to cover her face. "I hear you're getting to be quite the witch." 

She looked up in surprise. "Who told you that?" 

"And I hear that Ripper is playing the worried father and keeping you from reaching your full potential." Ethan placed his laced fingers behind his head and leaned back a little more. "Probably afraid you'll do something rash." 

"Like you did?" Willow met his eyes defiantly. "You're trying to goad me into doing something stupid, which would simply reinforce Giles' worries. So I'm not going to jeopardize his trust in me by letting you" 

He dropped his chair down to the floor, his feet hitting it just moments later. He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "What makes you think I feel you're worth the effort?" 

"Why else would you be here? Flirting with me?" 

"Am I? Flirting, that is?" 

"Arearen't you?" 

"Couldn't I just be doing it because you're a beautiful woman? I don't have to be afraid like Ripper. I don't have to be responsible. I'm allowed to say if I think you're lovely. And I do." He snaked out a hand to capture her chin. Turning her head so that he could see her green eyes, he smiled. "You are beautiful, no matter what you might think. And the answer is yes." 

"Yes? What was the question?" Willow was having trouble breathing again. Something in his stare was hypnotic. 

"Am I flirting with you." He slid off his chair onto his knees in front of her. She looked down at him. He insinuated his body between her legs and tilted his head. "Yes, I am. Although, I would have to say it's about to slip past flirting." 

"It is?" Her hand rose of it's own volition and stroked his dark hair. She couldn't look away from his dark eyes. They seemed to dance with magic and mischief. 

"Oh yes." He reached up and wrapped his hand around the smooth skin of her neck, pulling her head down to his. His lips stilled a breath away from hers. "It is." 

Willow closed her eyes and gave herself over to his kiss. It was cool, his lips firm against hers. She was mildly surprised. She'd expected Ethan's kiss to be hot and sexy, but it was the exact opposite. 

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked softly, his lips feathering against hers with each word. 

"No," she sighed. 

His tongue darted out and stroked the fullness of her lips. "Pity." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap, his tongue delving inside her mouth to taste the moist heat. Her body, pressed against his, was like fire. 

Suddenly, Willow felt like she was burning up. His tongue was exploring her mouth, searching every nook for a new taste of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, changing her position so that she straddled his thighs. Ethan was kneeling on the floor and the shift in her weight sent him sprawling onto the floor. She sat atop him and giggled. "Oops. Did I do that?" 

He chuckled as well and pulled her down on top of him. "I forgive you." He rolled them over so that he was above her. "At least I will when you kiss me again." He bent his head and captured her lips again. Willow took the advantage this time, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He held her head, guiding the kiss, even as he let her lead it. 

Willow pulled back slightly, sucking on his lower lip before kissing him again. She wriggled beneath him, a warm ache building in her stomach. Ethan groaned as her nubile body rubbed his ever hardening erection as she struggled beneath him. He pulled away from her lips and caught his breath. Willow pouted, arching her back up to him. "What's wrong?" 

"You're overdressed." He repositioned himself; his legs still between hers but his torso off to the side. He leaned on his arm as one hand ran tantalizingly over her chest. His fingers skimmed over her top before he touched the top button. Undoing it, he licked his lips at the sight of her creamy flesh. 

Willow closed her eyes, muttering quiet words of encouragement as he continued to unfasten the buttons on her shirt. He finished quickly and parted the material, staring down at her alabaster skin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly under his gaze and she searched his face. "Ethan?" 

"Yes?" He looked away from her breasts up to her eyes. 

"You stopped. Is everything okay?" 

"Yes." He placed his palm on her stomach, thinking he was quite likely going to die from the feel of her. He could see the darkness of the hard tip of her nipple through the lacy material of her bra. It was a fascinating sight. Lowering his head, he placed a soft kiss on it. Her whole body trembled. He smiled at her response. "Like that?" 

"More like that, please?" 

He reached over and unfastened the front hook. Pulling the sides apart, he gazed down in undisguised hunger at the creamy flesh topped with dark pink nubs. He licked his lips and lowered his head, determined to feast on her. 

"What the hell is going on here?" 

Ethan pulled away quickly, smacking his head on the leg of the table. Willow pulled her shirt closed and looked up at Giles, towering over her with a look of terrified horror on his face. "Um, hi Giles." 

"Get up, get dressed and get the hell out of here, Willow." 

She sat up and hunched her shoulders. She turned away from both men, her hands disappearing under her shirt to rehook her bra. Ethan watched her, his face contorted with unsatisfied desire and nervous fear. Giles watched her briefly before turning to glare at Ethan. 

"Get your eyes off her, Ethan." 

"Giles" 

"I told you to leave, Willow." He refused to look at her as she stood on shaky legs before sinking into the chair. 

"I don't think I can. I'm not sure I can stand very well, much less walk." 

He looked at her then looked away quickly. "Button your shirt," he snapped. 

She did as he said, tears welling up in her eyes. He hated her now. "I'm sorry" 

"Sorry?" he shouted. "Christ Willow, you werewith Ethan! And you, you should know better than to try and seduce one of my charges." 

"Should I? I would think that her being one of your charges would make her just the sort of girl I would seduce." Ethan got up off the floor and leaned against the table, trying to hide the weakness in his knees as well. "She's a grown woman, Ripper. Shouldn't she be allowed to make her own choices?" 

"Get out of here Ethan before I beat you senseless." 

"You're going to do that anyway, regardless of if I leave. I think I'd rather stay in the safety of the young lady's company." He sat down in the chair next to Willow. "You don't mind, do you?" 

"Ethan, I suggest," Giles' voice was calm and measured, and one of the most frightening things Willow had ever heard. "I suggest that you leave now while you're still able to walk out of the room. I won't give you another opportunity." 

He stood. "Well then, I'll be on my way. She's quite a tiger, Ripper." 

Giles growled low in his throat and Ethan immediately moved out of range of his fists. "Go." 

"Don't hurt her." He reached the door and paused. "And the spell should wear off in about a half an hour. Keep that in mind when you yell at her for being so bloody irresponsible." 

Ethan's laugh rang through the halls as he disappeared. 

Giles cursed under his breath. Sitting on the edge of the table, he stared at his hands, unwilling to look at the girl trembling in the chair. "Willow?" 

She didn't answer him, except to sob softly. 

"Willow, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I lost my head." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Seeing youlike that, was disturbing." 

"Like what?" She whispered. 

"Half naked. With Ethan. Take your pick." 

She hunched her shoulders even more. "He says he put a spell on you. I'm not surprised. And I don't hold you responsible for your actions. I'm just glad I was able to get here in time to stop anything moresignificant from happening." 

She looked up at him, her tear-stained cheeks bright red to match her eyes. "Why do you care?" 

"What?" His heart tightened. "How can you ask that?" 

"Why do you care who I have sex with?" She got up, her legs still shaky. "Never mind. I'm going home." 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She slipped easily between his spread legs. "Why would you want to have sex with Ethan? He's twice your age, he's a royal prick, he's" 

"He's the closest I'll ever get to you." 

He shook his head, uncertain if he'd heard her correctly. "What?" 

She met his gaze, her eyes defiant. "I'll never have you. You won't let anyone get close enough to touch you physically, much less emotionally. Besides, Buffy will always be the most important woman in your life. I figured if I can't have you, why shouldn't I find the next closest thing?" 

He looked shocked. "I had no idea" 

"There's a surprise." She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her arms go. "You're so wrapped up in your Slayer, which is great. I'm glad you're there for Buffy. But what about you? Ever since Jenny died you've been dead. You've stood there in stoic silence watching all of us. Why can't you just live?" Tears were pouring down her face again as she glared at him. "For all your watching, why can't you see?" 

Without thinking, he pulled her closer to him and met her lips with his own. Hers were swollen from her earlier activity, but she didn't care. He was kissing her. 

Giles wrapped his arms around her, holding her small form to his. He tasted her, his tongue seeking hers. She met him with equal passion, nipping and sucking on his invading tongue. 

Willow pulled away slightly before moving in again. She rained soft, urgent kisses all over his face while her hands explored the contours of his body. The tense muscles of his back, the firm tightness of his stomach, the pillowy roughness of his chest and the hard bulge of his erection. 

Giles caught his breath as she touched him, pulling away and capturing her hands. "No." 

"No?" 

He looked up at the clock. "Ethan said a half an hour." 

"The spell wearing off isn't going to have any effect on what I want to do to you, Giles. I've wanted to do this long before Ethan put that spell on me." She freed her hands and lowered them to his shirt. Undoing the buttons, she smiled into his eyes. "I love you, Giles. I have for a long time. And I want you. Ethan couldn't change that." She pulled his shirt free of his waistband and pushed it off his body. 

Giles licked his lips nervously. She stood in front of him, waiting as he made up his mind. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to do everything Ethan had done and more. He wanted her. He loved her. He lowered his hands to his waist and gathered the material of his undershirt. Pulling it over his head, he returned his gaze to her. "You'd never lie to me about this, would you?" 

Her thumbs stroked the hard nipples buried beneath the tangle of chest hair. She leaned into him and kissed him. "Never." 

"All right." He pushed her back slightly and slid off the table. He leaned forward and swept her up onto his shoulder in a fireman's hold. With his free hand, he gathered his shirts and walked them both into the office. He kicked the door shut and made sure all the blinds were closed. That done, he set her down gently and smiled. He smiled nervously at her. "I'm yours for the taking." 

"I'm hoping it's a mutual thing." She stepped forward, placing her hot mouth against one of his nipples. His body jerked slightly and he leaned on his desk to keep from falling. She moved her hands down to his belt and unfastened the leather. She struggled with the button and zipper, but managed to get them undone as well. 

He stroked her hair, trying to catch his breath as her lips wreaked havoc on his body. She moved to his other nipple and spent a moment there as her hands pushed his pants and briefs to the floor. She stepped back after divesting him of his clothes and stared at him for a long moment. A delicate blush covered her high cheekbones as she let her eyes travel down his body. 

"You're beautiful," she whispered, finally forcing her eyes back up to his. "I never imaginedwell, okay I did, but I never thought I'd get to be proven right." 

He laughed softly and pulled her into a hug. It was a moment out of time, unconscious of his nakedness or her lack of it. "You know," he said softly. "I'm beginning to regret making you get dressed again." 

"If I hadn't, how would you undress me?" She stepped back and held her arms out to her sides. "Would you like to?" 

A shudder ran down his body and his hands ran up her arms to her neck. He pulled her to him and kissed her quickly before moving her back. He trailed his hands down to the top button and undid them all quickly. Guiding it off of her shoulders, he tossed it to the side as he kissed her shoulder. "I never knew heat had a taste," he murmured. 

Willow closed her eyes and rolled her head back. He took advantage of the position and kissed her collarbone and neck, licking and sucking on the supple flesh. She felt his strong arm at her back, supporting her as he bent her back. His fingers easily unhooked her bra and guided it to the floor. 

"Love, standing up has its advantages, but I think we might both prefer the first time lying down." Giles kissed the tip of her nose. "Unless you want to try it standing?" 

She shook her head. "Where?" 

"The floor? The sofa? I don't think I can last long enough to take you back to my house and ravish you." 

The teasing tone in his voice caused her to frown. "Giles? Are you making fun of me?" 

"I wouldn't know how." He knelt before her and tugged at the hem of her skirt. "Are you teasing me?" He smiled up at her before moving his hands higher. Hooking the waistband with his fingers, he guided the material down her legs, taking her panties with it. 

Willow knew she was blushing. She couldn't help it. His eyes were roaming over her exposed flesh, devouring the sight of her. She stepped out of her clothes, stepping back from him. She was determined not to cover herself, but his gaze was more intense than she had expected. 

He stood and advanced toward her. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her over to the sofa and gently lay her down. He smiled and lay beside her, his eyes still hungry but not longer as threatening. "I wouldn't hurt you. I just wanted to burn the image of you in my memory." 

Her hand stroked his chest as he continued. "I never realized it would feel so right lying next to you like this. So comfortable, so good." 

She kissed him and let her hand drift to his erection. He slipped one leg between hers and traced circles on her thigh as she finished his thought. "So perfect." 

"Willow" he didn't finish his sentence, cut off by the soft pressure of her lips. She pressed her chest tight against his, her hand busy with long, smooth strokes. He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, stilling it. "Love, we're going to be finished far too quickly if you keep that up." 

She giggled. "I thought that was sort of the point." 

"No, I'll show you the point," he moved in and nibbled her neck, guiding her onto her back. He slipped his other leg between hers and felt the heat of her rising around his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment and struggled to maintain his equilibrium. Pressing the tip of it inside her, he paused again to look down at her. 

Her trusting eyes shone up at him. "The half hour is up, Giles. And I want youand love you more than ever." 

He laughed quietly and slipped further inside her. He moved slowly, taking his time, relishing the feel of her tight channel. It was wet from her excitement and he slid in easily, despite the clenching of her muscles. 

Willow bit her lip and tried to smile, bracing herself for the pain. He stopped immediately. "Relax. Don't think. If you worry, it will just make it worse." He used one hand to lift her chin and make her look at him, "Do you trust me, Willow?" 

"Oh yes." 

His hand left her face and slipped between them. He found the hard button of her clitoris and rubbed it gently. She gasped and moved against him as his fingers played with the throbbing nub. Her breath became labored as he teased her and her body arched toward him, begging for more. He thrust as she pushed forward and broke the thin barrier. 

"That didn't hurt at all," she mused. She smiled up at him, "I'm going to pretend you just did that out of pure instinct and not because you've done this before." 

He gave her clitoris one last playful touch before moving his hand. "Oh, it was pure instinct." He bent his head and kissed her as he began moving his hips. "As is this." 

Willow moaned as he filled her completely. Giles fought to keep his cool, to take his time, but the feel of her - hot, tight and wet all around him - was far more than he could handle. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, his strokes long and hard, burying himself in her. 

Willow thrust wildly against him, her breath nothing but short, hard pants. She braced her feet against the sofa and met him mid-thrust. She cried out, her climax overtaking her, as he growled low in his throat. He pushed them both down into the cushions as his body shuddered with his orgasm. 

They lay still, neither sure they were able to move. Giles caught his breath, inhaling the delicate scent of her hair. A million thoughts ran through his head, most of them centering on the beautiful girl beneath him. He wondered what this would mean for them. He wondered exactly what would happen next. He wondered"Fuck." 

She started, her body pressing against his. "What?" 

He moaned at the pressure before answering. "I have to thank Ethan for this." 

Willow dissolved into giggles, delighting him with the soft motion of her body. "You can thank him when he brings you your books." 

"Remind me to make sure you're not around." 

She pouted for a moment before kissing him. "Promise not to beat him up?" 

"No." 

Laughing again, she pulled him closer. "Well then, can I help?" 


End file.
